Spoiled Brother and Desperate Sister! A Human PichuxToonLink fanfic
by CupcakePride101
Summary: Pretty much all the Pokemon (except whichever are in Pokeballs) are human. Ever since coming to the Smash Mansion, Pikachu is a spoiled boy and he abuses his little sister, Pichu. Poor Pichu has a miserable life because of him. Toon Link, Jigglypuff and Squirtle are the only ones here for her. What happens if Pikachu goes too far? Human!PichuxToonLink. Hope you enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I decided to discontinue the "Into A Super Smash Bros World!" fanfic since I kinda doubt it'll go anywhere and all.**_

_**But I decided to do romance story of PichuxToonLink, only this time, I did it with a twist: Making all the Pokemon human! I'll describe their looks below:**_

_**Pichu (female, ten years old): Shiny black curly hair that's shoulder length, bright brown eyes and pink cheeks**_

_**Pikachu (male, fourteen years old): Light blonde hair, bright brown eyes and light red cheeks**_

_**Lucario (male, fourteen years old): Jet black hair with tons of blue streaks and bright red eyes**_

_**Jigglypuff (female, twelve years old): Pink Cotton-candy-colored hair and aqua blue eyes**_

_**Squirtle (female, thirteen years old): Aqua blue hair that passes neck, and red eyes**_

_**Charizard (male, sixteen years old): Orange hair and aqua blue eyes**_

_**Ivysaur (male, fifth teen years old ): Top of hair is red, middle is green, and tips of hair is blue, with crimson red eyes**_

_**And also, this story was pretty much inspired by the story "I swear it will hurt" by mightygamer64, since it made me wonder: What if Pikachu was a bully to Pichu? But I made them as humans, once again :P**_

_**And that's it! Hope you enjoy :3**_

**I DON'T OWN THE SUPER SMASH BROS GAME SERIES NOR ITS CHRACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO NINTENDO!**

"Aaaah! I'm done!" Pichu cheered. She was making rainbow cupcakes, without Princess Peach's help. Making forty-five cupcakes plus whipped frosting, and spreading it on the cupcakes with sprinkles took almost two hours for the ten-year-old! She even had to skip dinner, since she made these since around 5 p.m.

She placed the cupcakes on the silver tray.

"Now I will give everyone a cupcake" she muttered and headed out to the halls of the Smash Mansion.

She saw Princesses Peach and Zelda. Peach saw the girl with the tray loaded with cupcakes and called her.

"Pichu!" she exclaimed when Pichu rushed to her, "You finally finished? Good job! Let me try!" She took a cupcake from the tray along with Zelda.

"Mmmmm!" she and Zelda squealed while munching on their cupcake. Pichu gave out a huge ear-to-ear grin.

"This is really good!" Zelda exclaimed when she was done with her cupcake, "I think I'll take some more for myself and the three Links" She took out 4 cupcakes.

"Yeah, same for Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and I" Peach agreed and scooped up 4 cupcakes as well, "Good night!" She waved to Pichu with a friendly smile and walked off with Zelda.

Pichu felt happy. Those two princesses were really nice!

She heard some people at the gym next to her, so she headed there.

She saw Ness, Ivysaur, and Popo versus Squrtle, Lucario and… Pikachu.

Pichu shuddered at the sight of her brother.

"H-Hey guys!" she spoke up, trying to swallow down her fear of Pikachu.

The children looked to see Pichu with a big tray of cupcakes.

"Woaaaaaah!" Ness gasped, running to Pichu, eyes wide open and mouth looking as if drool was about to fall out, "You made those!?"

Pichu nodded, her black curls bobbing along.

All the kids gathered around Pichu, taking cupcakes and admiring the taste and looks of the rainbow cupcakes. But the only one who wasn't there was Pikachu. Pichu took a quick glance to her older brother.

Even though he wasn't showing it in his face, Pikachu was deeply annoyed. His brown eyes that crinkled told her so.

When the group of kids that ate the cupcakes left, Pichu was left alone with her brother.

"Errr…. Hey Pika…" Pichu said, trying to be as casual as she can.

Pikachu gave off an annoyed grunt. "What are you doing here? And didn't I tell you to call me Pika_chu_?"

"… Giving out cupcakes…" Pichu muttered. Pikachu took a tiny step closer to the girl, looked at the colorful cupcakes, and gave off a look of disgust.

"Are you sure you didn't buy unicorn barf from some magical store?" he said, sneering, "Really? It looks weird!" Pikachu always teases Pichu for everything she does… But he never used to.

Pichu's eyes filled with disappointment. But then they filled up with glee to show that she wasn't fully ashamed.

"Say, how about you try one?" she questioned.

"No! Why would I wanna try those!?" he sneered again.

"Well, all of your friends tried them, and said that they were really good!" she cheered on.

"Please…" he said.

"Come on, Pikachu!" she continued to cheer. Even though Pikachu wasn't that sweet and caring brother, she still loved him. She was about to take a step closer to him. But she didn't notice that there was a stray basketball by her.

She slipped over it, and all her cupcakes fell!

Most splattered all over the annoying blonde, while some others fell on the floor.

Pichu, who was on the ground, looked up to see an annoyed glare at Pikachu. White frosting and rainbow bits from the cupcakes were all over his shirt, face and hair.

"… Oops" she muttered.

"Oops!? That's all you have to say?" Pikachu shouted in anger. Pichu winced as he continued shouting:

"This shirt is brand new! Did you know how much it cost!? And my hair! I just washed it!"

"Then… wash it again?" Pichu nervously suggested. Pikachu just glared at his sister in rage. He brushed off some frosting and cupcake crumbs on the floor, slapped Pichu harshly on the cheek and stomped out of the gym.

Pichu just sat there near the mess she made. Tears rolled down her cheeks, burning the tomato-red mark Pikachu's slap had made on her cheek. Sobbing silently, she hid her face in her knees.

She then felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to see… Toon Link. His face showed sorrow to her

Nowadays, whenever she sees him, she can feel her heart beat as if she was in a marching band. Evn when she's crying, she feels the faint ba-thump ba-thump of her heart.

"T-Toon Link?" she muttered, wiping away her tears.

"Your brother seems rude nowadays" Toon Link muttered back.

"H-He was never like that before he came here", Pichu partially sobbed, "He was always caring and sweet…. I wondered what happened to him now"

Fame took over Pikachu. He was way more famous than Pichu. Fame completely destroyed the relationship between him and Pichu.

"Tomorrow, I'm assigned to fight him", he whispered, "I'll beat him for you." Pichu just continued to silently cry, but she was also shocked. She looked up at Toon Link again. His black, cartoon-like eyes with a hint of dark blue (_**I know it doesn't have dark blue in it, but let's say it does now**_), had some confidence in it.

Toon Link examined Pichu's face.

"You should go see . That mark looks really bad. Meanwhile, I'll go clean this up", Toon Link said, taking out a dusting pan and broom from thin air.

Pichu nodded, stood up, and went outside the gym, wiping her tears. _Is Toon Link a magician? _She thought, a soft smile curving her lips.

** Time Skip **

"Ahhhh…" Pichu sighed as she placed the chilly ice pack on her cheek. It sizzled in pain, but in a good way.

"Pichu, are you-a sure your brother-a slapped you?" asked as Pichu was about to leave.

Pichu nodded.

"… Okay then. Hard to believe, since he's so nice…" Dr. Mario said. His voice had an edge of doubt.

Pichu walked out of the office. Everyone doubted the fact that Pikachu was an evil, spoiled brother. Everyone loved him. People even thought that Pichu was just a wannabe that's spreading lies about her "precious, cute, sweet, strong brother". Only Toon Link and Jigglypuff, her best friend, believed Pichu.

She was sick of it.

When she got to her room that she shared with her best friend, she collapsed on the bed with the ice pack on her cheeks, and glanced at the clock.

_8:54 p.m._

It was really early, but Pichu was just exhausted. Especially when Pikachu slapped her and ruined her cupcakes, and Toon Link said that he'll beat Pikachu for her.

Pichu closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

_**A/N: So what do you guys think? R&R and have a nice day/night c:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Aw-right! Here's my second chapter :P**_

_**Oh, and thanks for the review and follow, mightygamer64 (OvO)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL NOR ITS CHRACTERS TTnTT**

"Unghhhh..." Pichu groaned as she woke up. She rose up from her bundle of blankets, rubbing her sleepy brown eyes, and glanced at the alarm clock.

8:12 a.m.

_How did I sleep so long? _She wondered as she let out a yawn. She then felt her elbow rib something squishy and watery. The ice-pack completely melted into a pack of room-temperature water. She placed that next to her alarm clock.

She looked around her bright-colored room she shared with her friend. The wide window's curtains were open, along with the sunlight seeping in the room. Opposite of the windows was a table along with a cupboard and mini-fridge that held snacks and drinks. The flat-screened TV was a couple feet away from there, accompanied with a Wii (both regular and Wii U), and some bean-bags with designs of Pokeballs to sit on. There was a bed opposite of Pichu's bed. A girl was on top of it, fluffing the pillows, her cotton-candy-pink hair hung loosely to her back in a fancy French braid. While doing that, she was humming some kind of tune.

_On second thought… I'm going to sleep. _Pichu thought as she heard the tune. As she shuffled in her bundle of blankets, Jigglypuff turned around to see Pichu.

"Oh? You're awake?" Jigglypuff asked with a smile, "Good! For a second, I thought you'd forget about what we'd do today!"

"Today…?" Pichu groaned. Then her sleepy face perked up into a wide grin. "Oh yeah! We were planning to go to that new mall at Delfino Plaza!"

"Yeah! And I got Squirtle to come with me!" Jigglypuff said with a wink.

Pichu giggle, "It must've been hard to convince her" as she leaped out of bed.

"You slept in your clothes from yesterday!?" Jigglypuff exclaimed, pointing at Pichu accusingly, "Shame on you!"

Pichu looked down. It was true! She still had on her jeans and polka-dotted shirt, which was all wrinkly from sleeping. So before going to the bathroom, she looked through her closet, which was near her bed.

_Hmmm…. What to wear… _she wondered. Then, she picked up a white, glittery wool sweater and yellow jeans to wear for the day, and dashed to the bathroom. She examined herself in the mirror. Besides her curly hair being in a mess, that slap mark that Pikachu made was still there, but it faded away a bit. Pichu tried to gently rub it, but it stung her cheek. Ignoring the slap mark, she brushed her teeth, changed her clothes, and brushed her black locks, tying it in a ponytail.

When she got out, she dumped her other clothes in a bin that had other dirty clothes, and went to the cafeteria with Jigglypuff.

*o*o*o*o*

Pichu and Jigglypuff sat down on a table in a cafeteria, eating crepes. The delicious thin pancake packed with whip cream and strawberries soothed Pichu very much!

"Oh there's Squirtle!" Jigglypuff said, her lavender eyes eyeing a certain table. Pichu looked at it.

There, indeed, was Squirtle. The aqua-haired tomboy was wearing a blue sweater with jeans, and was in a deep, heated conversation with her older siblings, Ivysaur and Charizard.

_At least they get along… _Pichu thought sadly, thinking of last night. She continued to spy on the table.

Lucario was meditating, of course. And Ness was there as well, talking to… Pikachu.

"Hey Squirtle!" Jigglypuff shouted, interrupting Pichu's gloomy thoughts, "Come!"

Squirtle looked up to see the two girls, and headed over there.

"I hope this doesn't take so long…" she moaned, "I hate shopping!"Jigglypuff said with a laugh.

Squirtle groaned louder, collapsing on the table. Princess Peach was known to shop for long, long, _long _periods of time!

"Speaking of the Princess of Shopping, here she comes…" Pichu said.

Princess Peach was there, with a yellow dress. Surprisingly, Samus was there as well. She had a blue shirt and jeans. Nothing special.

"Ha! Samus's here! Two tomboys are shopping with us!" Jigglypuff giggled.

Princess Peach and Pichu giggled along. Samus and Squirtle just glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. _Please, don't let this be a long day, _they both thought.

After finishing breakfast, they were about to leave but…

"I forgot my purse!" Pichu cried, awkwardly running back to her room.

When she got to her room, she picked up her brown leather purse that jingled with Smash coins and bills and raced back out.

Pichu then saw a big sign that had all the Smash tournaments that would take place today.

She then remembered last night…

*o*o*o*o*

"_Tomorrow, I'm assigned to fight him", he whispered, "I'll beat him for you."_

*o*o*o*o*

Pichu blushed at that, and then gulped with fear and frantically looked for anything that said "Toon Link v.s. Pikachu".

It was there, all right. The match would take place at 3:30 p.m. Pichu glanced at her watch: A Pichu (in Pokemon form) had its arms out, the hands point at the numbers to show the time (_**Does anyone else ever wished for a watch like that besides me? X3**_).

8:32 a.m.

_That'll be enough time for those two shopping maniacs, _Pichu thought as she met up with her friends, exiting the Smash Mansion, thinking of Princes Peach and Jigglypuff.

**6 ½ hours later…**

It was 3:01 p.m. and the 5 girls were _still _in that new mall.

Peach and Jigglypuff were looking at each and every clothing and toys and what-nots at the store. Samus and Squirtle were looking at this and that, but were tired. Pichu didn't really mind. She found a lot of interesting things there, and she made a mental note to come to the new mall more often. She slung three of her shopping bags behind her back, pacing around at an isle of knickknacks and accessories that had the Brawlers on it.

The curious girl saw many fascinating things, such as a shirt with her and Jigglypuff, since her fans know that they were both best friends. She also saw a snowglobe with mini statues of Link, Lucario, Mario, and Yoshi, along with glitter-like things of Triforce, Mushroom, Yoshi-Eggs, and Pokeballs floating around.

After seeing those, she bumped into an isle of what she didn't wanted to see:

A bunch of Pikachu plushies and dolls. They came in any size, from giant 3-feet tall plushes to 6-inch dolls.

_Pikachu is everywhere. _Pichu thought. Then, she forgot about…

_That brawl! It's a couple minutes away! _She frantically thought. Then, she saw Squirtle at the corner of her eyes.

"Squirtle! I'm going back to the Smash Mansion!" she said to her in a frantic way.

"Hey! Lemme come, at least! I can't stay here any longer!" she frantically said back. The two frantic girls dashed to the doors of the store.

"Jigglypuff! We're gonna go back to the Mansion! Kthanksbai!" she blurted, not giving Jigglypuff and Peach an chance to talk.

The two girls rushed outside of the mall, out to the streets of Delfino Plaza.

"Ugh! Pichu! Wait up!" Squirtle cried, nearly bumping into a stranger, "What's with the rush?"

"I wanted to see a Brawl with Toon Link and Pikachu, since I'm worried about Tonny!" Pichu cried out. Then, she told the tomboy about the nightmarish event of last night.

*o*o*o*o*

The two girls were out of breath when they reached to the Mansion.

"I see…" Squirtle said, taking in labored breaths in between, "I've been noticing something different about him lately. He's getting more… brutal…"

Then, out of the blue, they saw a streak of blue lightning strike up from the middle of the forrest.

"… That's Pikachu's lightning!" Pichu mumbled. Squirtle ran to the direction of the lightning.

"Where are you going!?" Pichu yelled.

"To see Pikachu! He's probably picking a fight on someone or something!" Squirtle shouted, and continued running. Pichu tagged along.

_What if Toony's there!? _Pichu thought, blushing.

*o*o*o*o*

"Hah!" Pikachu cried out, shooting out a jolt of thunder at a cartoonish Hylian.

Toon Link used his shield to deflect the jolt, sending it back to Pikachu, which he simply dodged, one of a Pokemon's (he's not Pokemon, but still counts…) instincts.

Pichu climbed a tree to get a good view of the battle. She worried deeply about Toony, which made her blush.

"Ha! With all that blushing you're doing, it means you have a crush on that Hylian!" Squirtle teased from the ground.

"No I don't!" Pichu protested, her face growing beet red. Squirtle snorted in a joking way, and watched the battle, as Pichu did the same.

Toon Link leaped up in the air, ready to slash Pikachu. Pikachu jumped out of the way, and shocked the Hylian. Toon Link fell on the ground, paralyzed for a few seconds. Then, he leaped back up on his feet.

"Pikachu… can you answer my question?" he asked.

Pikachu just giggled at that. "You sound like a 5-year-old when you asked me that. Go ahead, child!"

Pichu's anger started to grow. _How dare did that imbecile call my friend a child!_ she thought, her teeth clenching, thunder seeping out of her cheek.

"Why…. Why do you bully your little sister like that!?" Toon Link commanded, his voice increasing in volume, glaring at the blonde child.

Pikachu's evil, ignorant grin suddenly disappeared into a bit of a frown.

"Well… That's because…" then, his face grew pale.

_This is surprising! _Pichu thought. _I've never saw him like that for two years…._

"It's because… she made my Ma kill my Pa!" he suddenly shouted. His two hands balled up into fists, thunder growing in them. He tossed them toward Toony. Tonny dodged one of them, but got shocked by the other.

Toony got up, but struggled this time. "Why do you blame Pichu for that!?"

"Because she did! Ever since we were little…" he said, his voice getting lower at the second sentence, "She just had to say those words to encourage my parents to break up and battle each other like that!"

_Break up? Battle? _

Pichu doesn't remember a thing about that. All she knew that was her parents were far away. She even had a picture of them, but she barely looks at it nowadays. Was she too young when there was a dire conflict between her parents?

Suddenly, Toon's glare became even deeper, and he threw his boomerang directly at Pikachu. Pikachu deflected it with his thunder jolt. Toon Link blocked it with is shield, sending the boomerang with thunder sizzling in it heading back to Pikachu.

"_Imbecile_" Pikachu muttered under his breath. With a swipe of his arm, and the deflect shield, he bashed the boomerang to his left.

But unfortunately…

Pichu was at his right.

_Oh crap! Oh crap! OH CRAP! _She thought. Before she knew it, the boomerang crashed her at her chest at full blast. She felt the harsh impact from the chest to her knees. And since the boomerang had some of Pikachu's thunder, it shocked her badly.

Then, she fell out of the high tree, to the ground, landing on her arm first. For a second, she thought she heard a cracking sound from her arm.

Everything was spinning around her. Her arm, head, legs, _everything _ached around the poor girl.

"Pichu!" she made out of what she assumed was Squirtle shouting, coming near her.

Then, everything went black.

*o*o*o*o*

"Ughhh…" Pichu's eyes fluttered open. She felt a gentle breeze whip her hair as her eyes opened up.

When she opened her eyes, she was looking at the aqua-blue sky that was dotted with clouds of grey. She was leaning on a tree. Nothing really ached anywhere in her body.

Pichu got up. She looked around her. There was a tiny house a couple feet away from her. The tree that she woke up from was really large, having many leaves that formed around the branches as if they were bushes.

_Where am I? _Pichu thought, rubbing her head. Another gentle breeze whipped Pichu. Only this time, the breeze felt so pleasant. So… _nostalgic._

Then, she heard giggling. Pichu hid behind the large tree. As she hid, she saw two little children running around, chasing each other.

One of them was a boy who had light blonde hair that whipped around with the wind, and light red cheeks. He seemed to be around nine years of age.

The other one was a tiny girl with black curls and pink cheeks. She seemed to be around five years of age.

Both of the kids had bright brown eyes.

Then, Pichu noticed something:

_Those two kids were Pikachu and herself five years ago!_

Pichu rubbed her had again. _Where am I!? _she thought.

_**A/N: Oh my! 2,130+ words! X.x That's the longest I ever typed xP **_

_**Also, had you ever heard of sibling abuse? It's when a sibling physically/emotionally/sexually harasses another sibling. That was another idea that inspired me to type up this story. (FYI I don't like sibling abuse, and Pikachu doesn't sexually abuses Pichu. Just to clear that up!)**_

_**So where is Pichu? **_

_**Oh, and for reading two chapters, you get this cookie! **_ (: :) _**Or a waffle? (#)**_

_**I hope you enjoy this long (you might not think it's that long. It's my longest ever typed, tho…) chapter! Bai! C:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello, guys! :D I finally have a 3**__**rd**__** chapter! Sorry for being late! This chaoter took quite a while to finish X(**_

_**And also, thanks for the reviews, Mightygamer64 and MultiColoredPencil! c:**_

_**Not only that,but thanks for following AND favoring, MultiColoredPencil! It really brightens my mood and makes my heart flutters to see that my story is being enjoyed :3**_

**WARNING: Some scenes will have some bloody parts. It might not be so bloody, but if you're sensitive to parts like these, proceed with caution.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN SUPER SMASH BROS NOR ITS CHRACTERS! -.-**

"Where am I?" Pichu wondered in confusion, rubbing the back of her head as she stared at what seemed to be the younger versions of Pikachu and herself, playing with each other. It was so… odd seeing this, since in life nowadays, all Pikachu does to her is abusing her with beatings and taunts. But seeing this was so cute and a bit heart-breaking. She watched as Pikachu, dressed in a plain yellow shirt and white sweat pants, carrying the younger version of Pichu, wearing a polka-dotted shirt and jeans, on his back. They were laughing and goofing off.

Then, a girl who seemed to be around the same age as Pichu and Pikachu, came out of nowhere. This girl had shiny lavender hair that was tied into two long braids. She was wearing a long, lavender shirt that reached halfway to her knees. Behind her was a small Espeon carrying a toddler with almond-brown hair reaching to her neck. She heard the tiny children babbling with excitement.

_What the heck!? I've never seen something like that in Smashville! _Pichu gasped, startled.

Pichu inhaled the fresh air of wherever she was at, and exhaled it out, calming herself. She peered at the tree behind her. It seemed really tall, like a bit more than twenty-five feet. She decided to climb it.

It took her around three minutes to climb that huge, thick tree. As she peered outside, her mouth hung out wide open. _This place is so beautiful… _she thought.

The place that Pichu was looking at seemed to be a village on a valley or prairie, unlike Smashville, which was crowded and had buildings and some grumpy people**(1)**. There were houses that looked the same as the house near the big tree. There was also a healthy, cerulean-blue river that was on the left-hand side of the village, with a small brown bridge connecting the two lands that were separated by the river. Children played happily outside, while adults watched their kids with joy, or simply doing some work. And the trees were healthy and dotted with adorable flowers, but were much smaller than the tree Pichu was on.

And there was so much Pokemon! In Smashville, they hardly had any Pokemon around! She saw many children playing with the Pokemon. By the river, she saw a boy with dark blue hair swimming with a tiny Piplup. There was also a teenager, meditating on a tree stump, with a Alakazam next to him. A girl with fuzzy light-blue hair with orange highlights at the tips of the hair was running around with a Phanpy. A small boy that looked similar to the girl was perched on the Phanpy's back.

_This place… It's so pretty… _Pichu thought, examining the beauty of this little village, _but what am I doing here? Wait… My wounds!_

She examined her arm and chest. It looked like as if nothing happened to either parts.

_This is so strange… _Pichu thought. She leaped down the tree to the grassy ground.

As she did that, she saw the purple-braided girl and her Espeon along with the toddler head back to their house.

Pichu just silently watch the little versions of herself and Pikachu play in tranquility.

_Am I maybe in the past?_ She thought, _but since when did we get along? And how did I get here? Am I dreaming maybe?_

"Pichuuuuu! Can you come here for a second, please?" Pichu heard a lady's voice call from the house.

The tiny version of Pichu scurried to the house, leaving the door slightly open.

_It won't hurt if I sneaked inside, right? _ Pichu thought, her mischief-side popping up. She slid through the door's entrance, and crept silently in the house.

_Wow! _Pichu thought, gazing at all the spots around her.

The house may look tiny and modest on the outside, but in the inside, it seemed to be as big as a mansion!

She was in a room of what seemed to be a dining room. A big rectangular table accompanied with fancy brown leather chairs was in the middle of the room, along with a plant of lovely Graceideas**(2)**. There was also a big, shiny chandelier hanging from the ceiling, its precious stones, diamonds, and jewels shimmering from the sunlight.

Pichu decided to wonder off into the next room.

It appeared to be a living room. There were two caramel-brown couches that were near the rectangular windows that was slightly open, letting in fresh air. A fancy carpet with some unique design was sprawled out in the middle of the room. Two beanbags were at the sides of the couch. One of the beanbags had mini-Pokeballs at the main design, with a red background. The other had rainbow-colored bubbles with a pink background. A flat-screened TV with a Gamecube was opposite of the bags and cushion. There was also a huge picture of the entire family. Pichu walked up closer to take in the details of the picture.

There was a man with dark brown eyes and shiny black hair. His skin was slightly tanned and his cheeks had a faded yellow color. He was also wearing a black sweater with an orange sweater underneath it.

Next was a lady next to him. The lady's eyes were more of a hazel color. Her curly, bright blonde hair was tied back in a long ponytail. Her cheeks were bright red, just like Pikachu's cheeks. She was also wearing a brown shirt with black stripes.

Pikachu was sitting on the man's lap while Pichu was sitting on the lady's lap, their ages seeming equivalent to the dream that Pichu was in at the moment. The background of the picture was a hill filled with many Gracideas.

_Wait…Are these my parents? _ Pichu thought, _but I don't remember them! How are they my parents when-_

An unpleasant smelled interrupted the girl's thoughts.

The smell had a hint of gasoline, with other sour, gross smells. Pichu made a face, looking as if she was about to faint from the gross scent!

_Wait! That smell! _Pichu instantly thought with surprise, _This smell is so familiar…. Wait a second… It's Poison Powder!_

Poison Powder was something that shouldn't be treated as a joke. It was _very _serious, especially if it was used on a normal human.

_But… _Pichu continued_, Why is there Poison Powder here? Unless…!_

She remembered her mini-self going in this house. She must be playing around with the poison!

Pichu took in a whiff of the disgusting scent, and followed the scent.

The horrible scents lead her in the next room, which appeared to be a kitchen. There was an oven by the center wall of the kitchen, along with cupboards, a big sink with a raft that held wet dishes, a fridge, and some countertops. Pichu saw her tiny self near one of the countertops, standing on a chair.

A table was in the center of the room, big enough for a family of four. A lady with long, curly blonde hair was sitting there, filing her nails.

Pichu peered at the little girl. As she did, the terrible scent that was suffocating her enough grew even stronger. She had a cup that had some water in it. To her left was an open pack of hot chocolate and to her right was a glass cup of a lavender-colored powder. Poison Powder.

Pichu's eyes widened. _Does that lady over there know what the girl is doing?_ She watched in horror as the girl mixed a handful of the evil powder into the luscious hot chocolate, which was spoiled by the terrible scent.

"Mama?" the little girl muttered, peering over her shoulder, not noticing Pichu. Pichu was surprised at first.

_She doesn't notice me!? _She thought. But then she understood: She was just a spirit of this dream.

"Are you sure this isn't Poison Powder, Mama?" the little girl asked innocently, lisping as she said that sentence.

_How cute! _Pichu grinned.

The lady adjusted herself in a proper position to face the girl.

She looked _exactly _like the lady in the picture. So this was her mother.

"Pichu, _it isn't!_" the lady said gently, but Pichu can tell by the way her hazel eyes crinkled, she was a bit annoyed. They also told her that she was lying!

Pichu's head suddenly filled with questions: _Why is she lying to her daughter like that? Is she gonna drink the powder? If no, then who's making it?_

Little Pichu hummed a random and cute tuned as she dumped the entire packet of the hot chocolate powder, making the smell of Poison Powder fade away. The liquid turned into a dark brown as she stirred the powdered mixture.

"Mama! Papa's home!" Pichu spun around to see little Pikachu with a tall, slightly tanned man with yellowish cheeks and a huge grin. It's the same man from the family photo.

"Sweetie!" the man exclaimed, embracing the lady. Pichu saw an evil grin spread across the lady's face all of a sudden.

"Hey, munchkin, I have a drink for you", the lady said, snatching the hazard drink and giving it to the man. The man put the rim of the cup to his lips.

"No… No! _NO!" _Pichu cried out, but it was useless, since she was just a spirit.

At that same moment, she saw little Pikachu's face wrinkle in disgust. Did he smell that toxic's scent?

Pichu watched in horror as the man drank the poison-infested drink. A couple seconds after drinking it, his face grew pale, and he fell on his knees.

"Papa!" Pikachu cried out, running to his side.

"Mama!? I thought you said this _wasn't _Poison Powder!" little Pichu cried, holding the cup that had an unnoticeable amount of the powder.

"I told you it _wasn't!_" the supposed mama shouted. All of a sudden, her hand sizzled with electric. In her own fury of her daughter, she used her thunder and threw it at the little girl. Helpless to do something, Pichu watched in horror once again as the poor girl got shocked by the treacherous lady's lightning, sliding into the countertop.

Little Pikachu, who was by his s dad, had an idea. Without hesitating, he ran to a cupboard, opened it, took out some random drink, and ran back to his dying dad. He opened the bottle and placed it near his dad's lip.

Pichu saw the yellow color of the bottle and immediately knew what it was: _An Antidote! _

"Yay Pika!" Pichu heard the younger version of herself weakly cheer. Pichu noticed that the little child had some scrapes and bruises from the attack.

The boy gave the little girl a glare. Little Pichu stared in fear and confusion.

"It's _your_ fault that Papa is in this state! Did you even know that it was Poison Powder!?" Pikachu yelled. Now this is the brother Pichu knew in her Brawling life.

The lady suddenly shocked Pikachu's arm. Pikachu screamed in pain, his arm starting to turn red and bleed. His arm got so weak that he dropped the antidote that his dad was drinking.

The dad weakly got up.

"H-Honey… what are you doing?" he partially shouted.

"Ohhhh _munchkin_" , the lady said, a taunting tone dripping in the word "munchkin", "I just found a man who had more money than you. I would know how much of a pain it would cause you if I broke up with you and took the kids away. So instead, I decided to have your precious Pichu," she shoots an evil glance at the battered-up girl, "Make you a drink!"

"But… with that Poison Powder, it would've killed me!" the man shouted.

"Hey! I was doing a favor of _killing_ you so that you won't live in pain!" the mother said, getting irritated. Then, her voice turned calm as she said: "Now if you excuse me…"

Then, in just a split second, the mother used her Quick Attack move as an advantage to sneak up behind the man.

"… I have a new life to prosper." See ya!" she snickered. Her cheeks sizzled with thunder, and she shot out her Thunderbolt move. The lightning went directly to the man's chest. It went through his chest to his back, making a hole in his chest and back as it gushed out with the crimson-red blood.

Pichu couldn't believe what she just watched. The father's own wife actually _planned _to murder him by using her little self to make a poisonous drink. _This lady was wicked and evil_

While being in a state of shock, Pikachu used his Quick Attack to attack his evil mom. She got hit by the same spot she killed her husband.

"Oh? So you think you're tough, _little man!_" mother grunted. Her hand crackled in lightning as she zapped her own son with her lightning. Once again, Pikachu screamed in pain, falling to the floor.

Little Pichu suddenly let out an ear-piercing wail and ran out of the room.

"Oh!" Pichu gasped, running after her. While she did that, she heard a sound of thunder, and another cry of pain.

*o*o*o*o*o*

Pichu chased after her little self, who was wailing in fear of what she just witnessed. She ran out of the house to the village. Surprisingly, not much people made much of an attempt to grab the girl.

No one did, except that same teenager with his Alakazam. He grabbed the wailing girl and held her in his hands.

"What's wrong?" he quietly and calmly asked, his emerald eyes staring through the sobbing child in his hand.

Unfortunately, Pichu's cheeks randomly charged with thunder, and she shocked the teenager, causing him to drop the girl**(3)**. The little girl continued crying and running. She ran ahead of the village, through that bridge, and away from the village.

The sky was turning into a light orange color as the sun sets down by Pichu's north side, lighting up her path in a tangerine-orange color.

_Holy Mew! She is so fast! Even I can't keep up with her! _Pichu thought and grunted while trying to keep up with her.

It was true. Pichu was getting weary from keeping up with the five-year old. She looked up ahead to see where she was recklessly running.

A deep, dark, dense forest was ahead of her. Pichu gulped. _This can't be good_…

Sadly, they did run in the forest.

After running in the forest, little Pichu got tired, so she sat on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face in her arms, crying.

Pichu just sat by a tree, watching her.

"Man… If I wasn't a spirit, I would've tried to cheer her up…" Pichu muttered, "But still, I won't blame her for crying. After all, what happened would be truly traumatizing…. Say! I remember what Pikachu said…"

*o*o*o*o*o*

"_It's because… she made my Ma kill my Pa!"_ _he suddenly shouted. His two hands balled up into fists, thunder growing in them. He tossed them toward Toony. Tonny dodged one of them, but got shocked by the other._

_Toony got up, but struggled this time. "Why do you blame Pichu for that!?"_

"_Because she did! Ever since we were little…" he said, his voice getting lower at the second sentence, "She just had to say those words to encourage my parents to break up and battle each other like that!"_

*o*o*o*o*

"What did he meant by 'me saying something'? I didn't say anything", Pichu muttered again, "Then again…" Her head bowed down in a sad, depressing way, "It's my fault in a way…"

Suddenly, she heard a loud but a bit muffled growl. Both she and the little girl whipped their heads behind them to see a…

_Ursaring_

"Crap!" Pichu shouted, and little Pichu just stared at the huge bear, tears still pouring down her soft cheeks, huge brown eyes staring in fear.

That bear did _not _look happy one bit. Then, its mouth opened up, and a bright orange ball formed from it.

_It's charging up Hyper Beam!_

"No!" Pichu shouted even louder, "Why!? I'm so useless!"

Having no choice once again, Pichu watched as Ursaring charged up its Hyper Beam. Then, it shot out the mighty, hot, orange beam out of its mouth, and instead of going through the girl's body, it just smashed her body like a punch. The hot attack was melting trees as it sent the girl flying out of the forest. She fell off the ending cliff of the forest.

Pichu ran to the edge of the cliff. As she did, she heard a soft thud. She peered down to see a tiny figure lying unconscious. Not to mention, the cliff was as tall as that huge tree Pichu climbed when she was at the village.

"Holy Arceus! How am I supposed to get there!?" she cried out. Then, she noticed that the cliff had some ledges with trees. Then, Pichu had an idea pop out from her head.

_If I jump from tree to tree, I'll be able to climb down there!_ She instantly thought. Using one of her sharp Pokémon instincts, she jumped down, landed on a tree, and repeated this process over and over.

What seemed like minutes actually took second.

Pichu then landed on solid ground next to the girl. The girl was on her sides, her black curly hair covering her face, some strand of it rising up and down, indicating that she's breathing in a labored way. There was some crimson-red blood seeping out from her neck.

"Ugh! I can't do anything!" Pichu yelled, face-palming.

Then, a tiny, cartoonish girl came, running in her direction. The girl had black dotty eyes, a blue dress, and short blonde hair tied in two ponytails.

"Aaaaaaah!" she screamed in shock as she saw little Pichu in the state she was in, "Big brother!"

Another boy came in sight, speeding up towards the pig-tailed girl. He also had blonde hair and dotty eyes, along with a blue shirt and thin khakis. Pichu suddenly blushed.

_Is that Toony!? _She thought.

Toon Link kneeled down to the girl and gently picked her up.

"She looks pretty…" his childish voice (_**FYI: He's a year older than Pichu, but he's still considered a child at this timeline**_) muttered. Pichu blushed even more, turning her cheeks in a deep scarlet color.

_I'll treasure those words forever…_ she thought, her hands perched on where her heart is.

"There she is!" a girl's voice shouted. That same girl with the long purple braids ran up to the children. While that happened, a woman, a man, and a Espeon came in view.

The lady had short lavender hair and eyes similar to the girl's. She was holding the same chestnut-haired toddler that was riding on the Espeon in her arms, and she looked as if she was about to give birth to another infant.

The man had similar hair and eyes as the baby did. And the Espeon seemed to be holding… Pikachu! He was unconscious, and looked even more battered up than he did when Pichu ran after the girl.

"Good to see that you kids came!" the lady exclaimed in a thick accent, glancing at the girl, and muttered "Sa ganitong kalagayan, siya asta bilang kung siya ay maaaring maging sa isang pagkawala ng malay!**(4)**"

The little girl with the braids gasped, knowing the native language of her mother. The other kids stared awkwardly, having no idea what the lady said.

"Now come and we should try to heal her!" the lady said. Everyone started walking away.

Pichu was about to walk away, when she started to feel numb in a split second.

"Ugh!" she groaned as she fell on her knees. The numbness and weakness she felt took over her whole body, and soon, she collapsed on her back, and everything turned white.

*o*o*o*o*o*

While the world for Pichu was total whiteness, she started to hear some noises. She heard a machine go "be-beep! Be-beep! Be-beep!". She also heard some voices.

"I hope she wakes up soon…" a familiar voice muttered. Jigglypuff!

In an instance, everything that was white turned into color, and she saw the pink-haired girl standing along, along with a black-haired boy with a cap.

"Jigglypuff and Ness…" Pichu muttered back.

Jigglypuff's an Ness's eyes widened as they saw Pichu's brown eyes open.

"Pichu!" they both exclaimed, and Jigglypuff ran to hug her.

Pichu accepted the hug, but then, her arm and chest swelled up in pain.

"Owww!" she winced. She saw that her arm and chest had bandages all over it.

"Sorry…" Jigglypuff apologized, backing up, "It's just that you were knocked out for nearly a day!"

"_A day!?" _Pichu exclaimed, "Wh-What happened!? Where's Squirtle?"

Jigglypuff's eyes crinkled up in sadness, tear leaked out of her aqua eyes, and Ness looked down to the floor in shame.

"Pichu…" Jigglypuff sobbed, looking into Pichu's confused brown eyes," Squirtle… she…. She got killed!"

_Killed!? _"What!? How?" Pichu shouted.

"Well…", Jigglypuff started. She wiped her face, but tears continued to roll down, "It all went like this…"

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! XD**_

_**(1): Most people refer to Smashville as that stage from "Animal Crossing" in the SSBB game. I decided to add some more features to that place.**_

_**(2): Graceidas are these pink flowers that makes Shaymin change forms! They're so pretty x3**_

_**(3): When Pichus are babies, they tend to randomly loose out electricity**_

_**(4): In Filipino, it meant "In this state, she looks as if she could be in a coma!" Note: I used Google Translate. **_

_**This chapter had over 3,6000 words :D I'm so proud, yet so tired DX Once again, sorry for anyone who waited long for this chapter :P**_

_**Here's a waffle for reading the 3**__**rd**__** chapter (#)**_

_**This story is longer than I attended it to be. There will be about two more chapters! (: **_

_**So anyways, kudos and chow!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys! How are you?**_

_**Thanks for the review, mightygamer64! And also, thanks for following, that girl Karen :3**_

_**WARNING: More bloody scenes! Yay! Or boo! Or whatever!**_

"Squirtle… She… She got killed!" Jigglypuff sobbed.

_Killed!?_ "What!? How?" Pichu shouted.

"Well…", Jigglypuff started. She wiped her face, but tears continued to roll down, "It all went like this…"

*o*o*o*o*o*

Jigglypuff ran as fast as she can through the forest, hands stuffed with bundles of shopping bags.

_Pichu!? Squirtle!? Where did you guys run off to like that!?_ She wondered over and over like a tape recorder. After Pichu and Squirtle mysteriously dashed off like that, she couldn't help but wonder why her friends would run off without her. She would know that even Squirtle would hang on, still shopping, instead of running off. She was really concerned about this. So concerned, that she had no choice but to sacrifice her shopping time with Samus and Peach, who were planning to go Hyrule Castle Town to meet up Zelda.

As she rummaged through the city and reached the Smash Mansion, she saw a bright streak of lightning coming from the forest near the mansion. So she ran there.

_Where are they!?_ Jigglypuff wondered once again. Then, she heard a loud, ear-piercing scream of pain. Then, she heard a gentle, but nerve-wracking, thud.

Jigglypuff's aqua-blue eyes widened. _Is that…_

Then, a couple feet away from her, she saw a body, limp and unconscious, on the ground. Then, a blue-haired girl ran to the body's side.

"Pichu! Squirtle" she gasped. She ran to them.

"Jigglypuff! What are you doing here?" Squirtle asked, so shocked to see the girly girl ditch shopping for a moment like this.

Toon Link came running by, retrieving his boomerang that laid by the ground. His eyes glimmered with regret and sadness, as if tears were about to fall.

He cradled Pichu's head on his lap.

"I'm so sorry… Please, I'm so sorry… Oh goddesses, please…" Jigglypuff heard the Hylian whisper as he parted Pichu's black curls away from her face.

Jigglypuff then noticed Pichu's wounds. Her chest looked super sore, and it was in a scarlet color. And her arm looked limp and flat.

"G-Guys… What happened to her?" Jigglypuff asked.

Squirtle sighed, and her crimson eyes darted over to a tree branch. Jigglypuff slowly did the same.

There he was sitting on the branch, looking like if he didn't have a care of the world, as usual.

"Pikachu!?" Jigglypuff exclaimed. _He did this to Pichu!?_ She glared at the blonde boy, and dropped all of her shopping bags. She stood up.

"J-Jiggly?" Squirtle murmured.

"Pikachu!" Jigglypuff yelled, "You _bitch_! How can you do this to her? You _fucking bitch!_" Toon Link and even Squirtle herself flinched at those words. For Jigglypuff to curse in such foul language like that. She must be truly upset.

"She's pissed…" Toon Link muttered, hoisting Pichu up in his arm, bridal style.

"Ya don't say, eh?" Squirtle commented. Sarcasm dripped all over that comment.

Pikachu leaped out of the branch and stared at the outraged Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff puffed out, and curled up into a ball on the ground. She then used her miniature Rollout attack, speeding her way towards Pikachu.

Pikachu chuckled at that. "Such child plays…" he muttered between chuckles. His hand charged up with electricity, and aimed at the rolling girl. The electricity escaped from his palm, and strikes out towards Jigglypuff.

"Gaaaaaaaaah!" Jigglypuff screamed as she was sent flying mid-air into a tree opposite of where Pikachu was standing.

"My back…" Jigglypuff moaned. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw Pikachu right in front of her. The poor girl was so startled to see him so close!

"Heh heh heh…" he giggled (_**lol I imagined Vaati's giggle from Minish Cap xD**_). His cheeks glowed with electricity, and his blonde hair had some weird flow to it. His eyes glimmered with what seemed to looked like evil and greed. _He has completely lost his mind._

"Ohhh…" Jigglypuff whispered. She was completely cornered. She was done for. She closed her eyes again, waiting for the boy's final blow.

Then, he heard his scream. It nearly made Jigglypuff go deaf. She immediately opened her eyes to see something quite shocking:

Pikachu was getting kicked. _Literally_. Some kind of orange blur kicked him face-first on his jaw. Jigglypuff heard a painful cracking sound as that happened. Pikachu lunged into a nearby tree, his head hitting the tree.

The orange blur landed on its feet. It had a rainbow-colored aura surrounding its own metallic, robot-like body. Jigglypuff then noticed who this person was.

"S-Samus?" she whispered. Samus looked back at the girl.

She was obviously in her suit. But _how_ did she get into it so fast? And how did get the Final Smash ball?

She turned her head back to face Pikachu.

"What are you doing, you stupid rat?" Samus taunted with her whip as she said that.

Pikachu clenched his jaw at that comment, and sparks of thunder sizzled out of his rosy-red cheeks.

"Hmph. You're such a bully…" Samus muttered. Her emerald eyes darted at Toon Link, Pichu, and Squirtle.

"You beated up Toon Link, and even knocked out your poor little sister…" she continued to mumble. Then, her eyes darting back to the attention of the boy, she taunted again, "What? Are you that pissed at the death of your father that you have to carry out your anger at your fellow peers?"

Pikachu's glare became even more furious and harsh, and his balled-up fists sparked with electric.

"I don't know how the actually hell you guys don't believe me, but it was _Pichu's_ fault who made my Ma kill Pa!" he said, his voice dripping with anger.

"How should everyone believe that?" Samus glared back at him, "You're just making up lies so that you can get more famous."

"Yeah!" Jigglypuff heard Toon Link's voice pipe up, "He tried to kill me here! He called me a 'stupid Hylian'!"

Samus sneered. "You're so dumb. You can't kill anyone in a Smash battle."

Jigglypuff was so stunned. Her jaw hung open. _What is she talking about? This is real fight…_

"This isn't a Smash Tournament…" Squirtle muttered.

Samus's eyes shined with amusement. "Say. Let's battle each other."

Samus, always so arrogant and prideful, would battle anyone, _anywhere._

_I hope she doesn't do anything with her Brawl powers…_ Jigglypuff thought, _In fact, I hope she's fully aware that we're not in a Brawl fight!_

But sadly, she was proved wrong.

She raised her metallic arm with her big, bulky gun at Pikachu.

All of the children's eyes widen at this. Even Pikachu's brown eyes widened a bit at that.

_Wait! Please don't tell me she's gonna use this move right here right now!_ Jigglypuff frantically thought.

Samus's canon-like gun charged up a ball of blue energy, aiming right at Pikachu.

_Oh no! She isn't aware of this! _Jigglypuff gulped.

"Samus! Don't do this! We're _not _in a Brawl fight in the Mansion! You're gonna _kill _him like that!" Jigglypuff screamed at the top of her lungs. Toon Link and Squirtle nodded along.

Samus whipped her head back at Jigglypuff, staring at her with disbelief.

As soon as she did, that blue ball of energy busted out into a huge, blue ray. Samus's Brawl Attack.

All of the children's jaw hung down at this. Obviously, Samus wasn't aware of this but they weren't in a Brawl Tournament or anything similar to that. A Brawler using their Final Smash attack outside Brawl Tournaments can cause many damage, and it's extremely dangerous and threatening if anyone got hit with the attack _**(1)**_. But Samus's Final Smash was far away from being extremely dangerous.

_It was deadly_.

Everything seemed to be either moving in a very fast pace or in a very slow pace. Fast, because to Jigglypuff, she didn't have time to react or even breathe. And slow, because she felt as if everything was so fast that it was starting to make things slow. Her head was spinning from what she was about to witness.

_Pikachu's going to be killed! _Jigglypuff realized. She didn't know how to react to this, since she knew that her best friend was always abused by that rotten rat of which she called her "brother".

_He's gonna be killed! He's gonna be killed!_ She thought over and over. But once again, she was proved wrong:

She noticed Pikachu's sneaky little tactics coming in hand. He used his Quick Attack to zoom up to the other group nearby. Jigglypuff squinted her eyes in confusion. Then, she saw Pikachu snatch Pichu from Toony's arms and tossed her at the angle of the beam.

Jigglypuff's eyes widen in shock yet again. But things went worse when Squirtle used her shell attack to knock the unconscious girl out of the way and for the blue-headed girl to… get hit by the attack.

Jigglypuff watched in horror as the entire attack swallowed up Squirtle's tiny body.

In about seven seconds later, the attack faded away, and Jigglypuff can see Squirtle's limp body collapse on the ground.

"Squirtle!" she shrieked, running to the water-type. Toon Link dashed behind her.

When they both got up to Squirtle, they were terrified and devastated at what they saw:

Squirtle's body was completely covered in cuts, bruises, and many, many blood. There was a hole by where her stomach used to be. Her scarlet-red eyes were open, but they were emotionless and…. Lifeless. There was no sign that can prove that Squirtle was alive and breathing. She was gone.

Dead.

Not existing in this world anymore.

Jigglypuff's eyes bubbled with tears, cascading down her cheeks to the lifeless body of Squirtle. Toon Link was also crying as he went ahead to pick up Pichu from the ground.

"Squirtle… why?" Jigglypuff sobbed. She felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders in a comforting way. She looked up to see Samus, in her normal apparel, with a depressing expression. She seemed to be holding back tears.

"Ugh! I can't believe you would actually _try_ to kill me! Gosh, you must be one _stupid_ bounty hunter!" Everyone turned around to see Pikachu, who didn't had any tears in his eyes. He seemed very angry.

Jigglypuff can tell that the bounty hunter's pride was severely hurt. Not only was she stupid enough to not know that they weren't brawling in a battle, but she also killed an innocent brawler. But Jigglypuff also noticed another thing: Pikachu tried to kill his own sister.

Jigglypuff suddenly stood up, tears still rolling down her pink cheeks.

"Well excuse _me_, but didn't you try to kill your _own_ sister back there!?" she yelled, unable to take the madness around her. Toon Link hugged Pichu to his chest as Pichu let out a soft moan.

Pikachu flinched. Jigglypuff smirked under those tears. She actually scared the "mighty" Pikachu.

"_What is going on here!?_" a male voice roared. Everyone knew that voice. They slowly turned their heads around to see a giant, white-gloved floating hand.

_Master_ _Hand_.

"Ummmm… " Jigglypuff stammered, but was quickly interrupted by Pikachu.

"Samus tried killing me!" he whinned, pointing at Samus, "But instead, she killed Squirtle!"

"She _killed_ someone!?" Master Hand exclaimed. He hovered over to the group and saw the bloody corpse of the blue-haired girl.

"Oh my!" he said in disgust. He turned around to the group. "Samus! You and the rest of you people here come to my office right now!" he demanded. His voice sounded super irritated.

"Wait!" Toon Link shouted.

Everyone turned around to face the Hylian.

"Jigglypuff and Pichu here have _nothing_ to do with this fight", he explained, "They're innocent. Let them go. Other than that, you have the rights to report me, Samus, and Pikachu to your office."

"Really?" Master Hand questioned. Toon Link and Samus bobbed their heads. Pikachu just crossed his arms.

After a couple seconds of silence, the giant Hand sighed and said, "Alright, fine. They can go." He turned to Squirtle. "Someone please carry her to the infirmary. We'll have to get her ready in a casket for the funeral home."

Samus nodded as she picked up the dead girl and placed her on her back.

The rest of the group followed Master Hand.

*o*o*o*o*o*

Pichu just sat there on her bed, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes. She couldn't believe what happened.

"A-A lot has happened during the day you were unconscious, Pichu…" Jigglypuff sniffled.

Pichu's face turned grim. _Squirtle's dead._

"Oh… I feel bad…" she whispered.

"I especially feel bad for Ivysaur and Charizard…" Jigglypuff said, wiping away more stray tears from her eyes, "They were so devastated that they won't even come out of their rooms."

Pichu looked down at her hands, trying to hold back tears. But a single one dripped out from her eyes and plopped down on her hand, stinging the wound that was bandaged up.

"W-What happened to Samus? And Toon Link? And… Pikachu?" Pichu asked. The last sentence gave her a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Ohhhh… that was even worse…." Jigglypuff moaned, "The punishments for Toony and Pikachu weren't so bad. But Samus… her punishment was severed… very, very, _very _severe… "

Pichu sat up straighter in her bed to listen more, curious and anxious to know more about what she had missed out.

*o*o*o*o*o*

_Ugh, why did that weird Hand make us walk there while he teleports himself to the Mansion!? Ugh, and he doesn't have legs to walk! He can just float there! _Jigglypuff thought. Her legs were a bit sore from walking from the forest to the Mansion. Before she went to the hospital in there, she made a quick stop to her room to drop off all of her shopping bags, and then came back downstairs to the hospital. She was sitting on a green chair at a corner of a paper-white room. A casket was in the center of the room, which held the cold, lifeless body of Squirtle. Jigglypuff glanced sadly at Ivysaur and Charizard, who were around the casket, mourning at the death of their beloved little sister.

"Why… why did it have to be our sister? What did she do to deserve this? She's too young to end up like this!" Ivysaur sobbed. Charizard wrapped his arm around the sobbing Grass-type. He turned around to Jigglypuff, his metallic-blue eyes foaming with tears.

"Jigglypuff! Who did this? Please, just please; tell me who did this to poor Squirtle?" Charizard asked.

"… Samus. She did it by accident. Well, she sacrificed herself for Pichu's sake." Jigglypuff answered, regretting the fact that she had to answer the brothers.

Ivysaur whipped his head to see Jigglypuff in disbelief. "She really did that? Sacrifice her life? But wasn't Samus aiming at someone else?"

"Well, yes. But once again, it was an accident. ", Jigglypuff replied.

The brothers turned their heads back to Squirtle, weeping even more about their loss once again.

Jigglypudd sighed softly. _I don't want to be here anymore. I'll just leave them alone_, she thought awkwardly, and got up and left the brothers alone.

She paced around the hallways. It was quite empty, since they were mostly downstairs, doing things like training in the gym or playing some kind of sport, or doing whatever they did. Others were outside, shopping like Peach, or going out to the beach.

Jigglypuff passed Master Hand's office.

"… are lucky that you weren't arrested! Y'know, I'm defending you by doing my own kind of punishment!" She suddenly heard Master Hand bellow. So she stayed behind the door, daring herself to spy on what's going on in the office.

"But Master Hand, I beg you! Please, out of all of the punishments, why do an execution for Samus!?" Jigglypuff heard Toon Link's voice pipe up.

_Do an execution? That's a harsh punishment! That's not fair!_ Jigglypuff thought to herself.

"Toon Link! That's enough!" Master Hand bellowed again, "You're lucky enough that you're not in a situation that Samus's in! So it's settled. Pikachu, you're confined in the Mansion for five days! Toon Link, you have a confinement for three days! And Samus, you'll be facing an execution in five days!"

Jigglypuff's legs felt like jelly that was about to fall. _It wasn't fair! Why execution!?_

Suddenly, Jigglypuff opened the door, and barged into their conversation.

"You can't do this, Master Hand! Please give Samus a lighter punishment!" Jigglypuff blurted out, her voice sounding tiny but desperate. Everyone in the office gave the girl a awkward look, since they know that Jigglypuff would never barge in a room like that.

"Jigglypuff, this isn't your problem!" Master Hand retorted, "Unless you want to end up in confinement like these two boys, I suggest that you leave this between me and these three!"

"Master Hand! Samus didn't mean to kill Squirtle nor kill Pikachu! She thought that it was a Brawl Battle! Please look into your heart and think of what you're about to do!" Jigglypuff continued to argue. _If you have a heart, that is!_ She thought, looking at the white, floating hand.

"Hey! Didn't you heard what the Hand said, girl!?", Pikachu sneered, "You might as well leave! And also, Samus was aiming at me, so that meant that she wanted to at least harm me."

"Well you tossed Pichu out, hoping that the attack will kill her. But that made Squirtle sacrifice her!" Jigglypuff was close to yelling.

"But poor Sammie here was aiming at _me."_

"That doesn't even matter! She thought that you guys were brawling!"

"She must've been one fool to think that!" Pikachu sneered again, giving a nasty look at Samus, who looked pale and grim.

"She's _not_ a fool! She was shopping with Peach and then tracked me down when I left! Samus, how did you even-"

"_QUIET, YOU TWO CHILDREN!"_ Master Hand roared. It was so loud that Jigglypuff, who was standing up, collapsed to her jelly-like knees on the floor.

"Now, hearing about what you guys were fighting about, I decided to change the punishment. Pikachu! You're confinement has been increased to a week" Master Hand said. His voice sounded a bit calmer, but his voice still sounded angry. Pikachu shot Jigglypuff a dirty look.

"As for Samus…" Master Hand continued.

_Please no execution! Please no execution, for Arceus's sake!_ Jigglypuff pleaded in her mind, crossing her fingers and possibly her toes.

"… You're not having an execution", Master Hand said. Jigglypuff and Toon Link sighed in relief. Jigglypuff was about to go hug Samus until Master Hand said these words:

"You're banished from the Mansion. You will depart from here tomorrow at noon. Got that?"

Jigglypuff felt as if she was about to faint. _This is how he changes the punishment? _She thought.

Pikachu gave off a light smirk.

"Y-Yes, sir…" Samus replied. Her voice sounded weak and gravely as she said those words and bowed her head down. Her devastated, emerald eyes looked through Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff just hugged her tighter.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Pichu stared at Jigglypuff, her mouth hanging open.

"And I didn't even say goodbye to her…" Pichu moaned.

"Well, she did come here before she left…" Jigglypuff sighed.

Dr. Mario came from the door.

"Ah, you're awake-a, Pichu!" he exclaimed, "How do-a feel?"

"Um… my arm still hurts a bit", Pichu answered, glancing at her bandaged arm.

"Oh… well-a it will take some-a days to heal-a. Jigglypuff, the Toads will-a serve dinner now, so-a you have to leave-a. But you can see her-a again tomorrow", Dr. Mario said.

"Er, okay then. Bye, Pichu!" Jigglypuff gave Pichu a soft hug and left the room. As she left, a Toad with pink polka-dots on her mushroom head came in with a plate of food. She set it aside at Pichu.

"Now-a eat up! You've been-a out cold for a day!" Dr. Mario said, and he and the Toad left Pichu alone in the room.

As Pichu ate the broccoli that was served to her, she suddenly felt depressed.

_All of these things that happened are so sudden… _she thought, _and it happened to those who didn't deserve to have it. Squirtle died by protecting me. And Samus was forced to leave this place._

Suddenly, she started to think of what Pikachu said in her dream.

*o*o*o*o*o*

"It's _your _fault that Papa's in this state!" Pikachu yelled.

*o*o*o*o*o*

_It's my fault that Papa died, _Pichu thought. _It's also my fault that Squirtle died. And Samus had to leave because of me._

Tears formed in her hazel eyes as she chewed her food.

_I'm sorry_, she thought.

_**It's actually not true. I made that up :P Just trying to be creative.**_

_**Well, I do feel bad for poor Pichu ;-; For anyone who thought that Pikachu killed Squirtle, well, I thought that it was a bit too… obvious. So I decided to make Samus kill her!**_

_**I wasn't expecting this chapter to be this long, honestly xD**_

_**So, what do you think will happen to Pichu next?**_

_**If you were in this situation, would you blame Pikachu for killing Squirtle, or would you blame Samus?**_

_**And also, this story is going to have two more chapters o3o**_

_**Kudos and Chow!**_


End file.
